What Friends Are For
by aingeeal
Summary: Sirius não queria fazer aquilo. Na verdade, estava ao ponto de aceitar que viveria o restante da vida como um cachorro após fugir de casa, até que suas patas o levam direto para o único lugar onde ele já se sentiu em casa além de Hogwarts. :::: Pera... por que eu estou na em frente a casa do James? ::::


**Oi... essa é uma one-shot que eu escrevi na festa de um amigo por que por algum motivo estranho, estava inspirada. A pergunta: _"Por que vocês estava escrevendo na festa do seu amigo?!"_ não será respondida. Obrigada e espero que gostem, é curtinha, mas eu gostei... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

O menino que tinha acabado de bater a porta atrás de si respirou fundo e sentiu seu corpo cambalear sem equilíbrio. Escolhas grandes e normalmente gigantes sempre faziam com que seu estômago parecesse uma montanha russa maluca. O que lhe ajudou foi a água. Água fresca que caia do céu. Ele olhou pra cima cobrindo os olhos e ajeitou a mochila improvisada sob o ombro. Atrás da porta, os gritos da mãe ainda eram ouvidos, coisas que não devem ser repetidas. Ele franziu o cenho e desceu as escadas do Largo Grimmauld. Sirius quis olhar para trás. Quis procura por alguma razão que talvez o impedisse de fazer alguma loucura, mas ele não tinha nada a perder, e não virou.

A chuva só estava deixando a Inglaterra ainda mais cinza, nunca fora um lugar colorido. O cabelo negro estava colado no rosto e por mais que ele sacudisse a cabeça como um cachorro, sempre escorria de volta pros olhos. Algumas pessoas olhavam pro menino sozinho que andava na rua, mas ele não estava realmente se importando com o que quer que as pessoas estavam pensando dele no momento. Nunca se sentira tão aliviado. Era bom, andar sem as preocupações de casa, sem as atormentações da família e sem gente para encher o saco. Sirius deu uma risada baixa. Não realmente importava para onde ele estava indo. Tinha dinheiro, comida, e podia virar cão. Ele iria arranjar um lugar pra ficar. E foi justamente o que ele fez naquela noite assim que parou de chover e ele pode sair de seu abrigo improvisado debaixo de uma ponte.

Com a mochila segura nos dentes, o cachorro negro saiu e sacudiu os pelos, deixando a cauda por último. A lama embaixo das patas não lhe atrapalhava, aliás, ele até gostava. Ele não tinha ideia de onde ir, mas não iria ficar embaixo de uma ponte qualquer. Ele andou sem rumo pelo tempo que pareceu durar algumas horas antes de parar na calçada e encarar o vácuo. Ele tinha um lugar pra ficar na verdade, mas seria cara de pau demais pedir algo desse gênero, mas imaginou que pelo menos pudesse comentar. Virando para o lado contrário que vinha vindo, Padfoot correu.

Um cara praguejou quando o cachorro passou correndo por ele e uma mulher gritou, mas isso não o impediu. Ele correu por mais ou menos 20 minutos antes de parar na frente de uma avenida larga com vários imóveis. Suas patas o haviam lhe levado ali antes mesmo que conseguisse impedir. Todos grandes e bem cuidados, muitos coloridos com imagens acolhedoras. Paredes limpas e novas e telhas bem vermelhas. Ele abaixou a cabeça no chão se lembrando de como a antiga casa era cinza e escura, tanto por fora quanto por dentro. A mochila veio arrastada embaixo dele enquanto ele seguiu direto para o número 24. O gramado era bem conhecido, e Sirius sabia que a chave ficava embaixo do gnomo com gorro azul perto da porta, sabia que o dispositivo que regava as plantas era ligado das 7:00 até as 7:15. Sabia que dentro da casa, a lareira estava acessa provavelmente. Sabia que ao passar pela porta o mundo dos bruxos lhe atingiria como um tapa. Bandeiras, cores, e enfeites mágicos. A casa era quente e clara por dentro. E muito provavelmente na cozinha teria pelo menos um biscoito Por que essa era a rotina dos Potter, e Sirius era acostumado a rotina dos Potter. Se arrependeu no meio da transformação por ter virado cão para vir pra cá, por que assim que notou o estado do cabelo, das roupas e da mochila quis virar as costas e ir embora. Isso sem contar o incrível cheiro de cachorro molhado. Ele respirou fundo e bateu na porta, rezando para todos os Deuses, conhecidos ou não, para que James fossem a pessoa que abrisse a porta.

A porta se abriu e um garoto que ainda estava virado de costas terminando a frase para a mãe se virou. Suas preces foram ouvidas. E assim que ele se virou, ele congelou e o sorriso desapareceu.

- Pads? O que aconteceu? Tá tudo bem? O que faz aqui? – ele lhe bombardeou com perguntas e Sirius suspirou.

- Oi... – ele disse baixinho, a vergonha lhe inundando cada pequeno pedaço do corpo. Ele trocou de ideia, não iria pedir. Sua boca se abriu mas não saiu palavras, e ao invés disso uma brisa gelada passou pela rua e Sirius tremeu e fechou os olhos. James engoliu as perguntas e o puxou pra dentro, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- O que aconteceu? – amigo perguntou de novo.

- Briguei com a minha mãe – Sirius explicou, se abraçando mais forte na mochila – foi bem feio e... bom, ela me pôs pra fora. Ou eu mesmo me pus. Ainda não tenho certeza... E eu... só... – ele procurou palavras e James assentiu sem sequer hesitar.

- Claro que pode ficar aqui. – ele pôs a mão no ombro do amigo – Vem.

Sirius estava com o rosto provavelmente vinho de vergonha, mas abaixou a cabeça e seguiu o melhor amigo. James pôs a cabeça na cozinha, avisou que era Sirius e que estava subindo com ele. Sirius ouviu a mãe concordar e então continuou seguindo o garoto pelas escadas até o andar de cima onde ficava seu quarto. James entrou e fechou a porta assim que o mais velho passou. Ele então tirou a mochila de Sirius e a pôs encostada na cama e foi para o guarda roupa, aonde puxou uma camisa azul de basquete e um jeans e atirou para o amigo.

- Estas roupas ficam largas em mim, em você devem caber. Entre e tome um banho, vou descer e falar com meus pais, ok?

- Você nem falou com eles ainda – Sirius discutiu – eles obviamente não vão me deixar ficar aqui!

- Cala a boca – ele rebateu – minha mãe ama você mais do que me ama. Agora tome um banho. Quente. Você tá fedendo a cachorro – ele fez uma careta de brincadeira e saiu do quarto. Sirius engoliu em seco olhando pras roupas nas mãos. O que ele havia acabado de fazer?

Entrou no banheiro e tirou as roupas molhadas. O chuveiro era quente e ele deixou a água correr pelos ombros e encostou a cabeça na parede. Se sentia como um filhotinho perdido, indo pedir ajuda para o melhor amigo. Indo pedir um favor inapagável. Quando se sentiu melhor, desligou o chuveiro, se vestiu e desceu as escadas quieto, ainda com o cabelo molhado e frio.

-... uma família fazer isso! – uma voz feminina dizia.

- Não acho que vocês percebem o tamanho do problema aqui! Ele ainda é menor de idade! – Sr. Potter respondeu e Sirius parou de descer as escadas, mas então respirou fundo e terminou, aparecendo no batente da porta da cozinha, com as mãos brincando distraidamente uma com a outra. James estava sentado no balcão, e o Sr. e a Sra. Potter estavam de pé, conversando num clima... não tão tenso quanto Sirius imaginou. A Sra. Potter se virou e sorriu pra ele, então veio na sua direção e o puxou pros braços.

- Oh meu querido, é claro que você pode ficar! Não tem problema nenhum!

- Mas... eu ouvi vocês... e – Sirius começou – eu sou menor... vocês não estavam me deixando ficar então... o quê...

- Não, não – o Sr. Potter respondeu sorrindo – estávamos na verdade criticando sua família e a incapacidade de seus pais de saberem que você ainda é menor e ainda é considerado criança para o Ministério – ele sorriu – Não há problema algum com você ficar conosco.

Sirius soltou o ar assim que a Sra. Potter o soltou e James sorriu do outro lado da cozinha com uma cara de quem já sabia que isso iria acontecer. Sirius sorriu e não agradeceu naquele momento. Na verdade, nunca teria palavras para agradecer tamanho favor.

E mais tarde, nas férias da escola daquele ano, Sirius não voltou para o Largo Grimmauld, e no final do ano também não, nas seguintes férias e também não voltou quando se formou. Tinha em mente que jamais voltaria para o lugar onde vivera os piores anos de sua vida. Mas o que ele menos sabia era que ainda mais tarde, anos depois, aquela voltaria a ser a sua prisão, e que dessa vez, seria a última coisa que ele teria.

.

.

.

.

**Como dito antes, é bem curtinha. A intenção era simplesmente escrever essa cena e eu não criei base pra tamanho dela, e foi escrita no celular então me pareceu bem maior. De qualquer jeito, espero que tenham gostado. Por favor, deixem review com qualquer comentário!**

**Com carinho, Angel.**


End file.
